Maria X Mikoto X Cremia
by ShinryukentheIII
Summary: Three girls from three different anime and video game series, one author, and one mysterious man team up to fight an evil figure threatening the world.


Maria X Mikoto X Cremia

Written by ShinryukentheIII

*Chapter 1: Introduction*

"Bwahahahaha! I am here to destroy you all!" proclaimed an evil voice.

Maria had just finished washing the windows. Hayate and Nagi were at school. Hearing that voice, Maria wondered, "Hmm? Who is that?"

Mikoto was just coming back from school, "Uh, like, yah, totally, what the, like, totally heck is that like, evil voice, I mean, like, really?"

Cremia was milking cows on the ranch. "Hmm. That sounds like an evil voice." Of course, being clueless Cremia that she is, she continued milking.

"No! Big sister, it's an evil voice! Somebody is trying to kill us!" screamed Romani with an annoying voice, who was Cremia's younger sister.

"What's a kill?" asked Cremia. Oh, Cremia. Your cluelessness is what's so great about you.

"I am the great Evil King Ultimate Overlord the Third! You shall bow down and bask in the glory of my wrath! I shall be your overlord! You have no chance to survive, make you time!" the evil voice boomed. It was so loud, Mikoto fell down and dropped her books, her breasts bouncing in recoil.

"I should probably get back to working, but I must work… to stop this crisis!" Maria decided.

"Like yah, what was, totally, like that? Some kinda totally loud evil like, voice?" wondered Mikoto.

"You shall bow down to I, the evil king ultimate overlord III… I am _**SCOTT!!!!**_"

The world snickered collectively.

"AHA! I HEAR THAT! TO HELL WITH YOOOOU!" Scott announced, opening a hole below the laughers. "To those who make fun of my name, I have a ray gun down here in my underwear!"

"What kind of evil overlord wears underwear?" wondered the author as he stopped to think for a moment.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" bellowed Deepercutt--I mean--Scott, sending the author down to the pit.

"Wait a minute, I wrote yooooooouuuu!!!"

As Maria was running out to the store to steal-- err, _buy_ gunpowder (as well as a rifle, bullets, you know), she accidentally planted her face in a pillow.

"Umm, hello, if I didn't know, like, better, your face is like, _totally_ planted in my boobs." Mikoto put it bluntly.

Maria got out immediately. "Sorry!" she apologized. However, she had a somewhat... _envious_ look on her face.

"Heh-heh. Yuri subtext." Cremia noted. She had seen the whole thing. Maria jumped back in shock.

"So, like, are we the only survivors, I mean, yah?"

"Not quite! I'm here!" said the author, correcting things. In case you haven't noticed, nothing can kill him. Except liver failure and smoking, but who's counting.

"And I'm here too!" Scott announced, rising up from the sky.

"Eeh! He sounds just like that weird voice I heard at the ranch!" Cremia realized.

"You just noticed?" the author muttered. "You may be cute, but you aren't that smart."*

_*Transformers reference FTW!!_

The author proceeded to meet his bloody, gory death, as Cremia proceeded to cut out his liver. Now that's a liver failure.

"Dish place shall becum yer GRAAAVE!!!!!!" yelled Scott, charging an attack.

"Like, totally, what in the, like, world is, yah, totally! Like, that?" Mikoto, like, asked. What an airhead.®

"Ha…" said Scott, yelling his attacks before he did them.

Maria came to a sudden realization. "Hey! I just realized that I was supposed to get laundry today!"

"Do…"

"What are these round, soft things on my chest?" asked Cremia.

"KEN!!" finished Sonic, interrupting Scott's attack. There was silence for a while.

"KEN!!!!" Scott announced, firing a huge energy blast at the girls (and Sonic), wrecking the city. They all laid down, with Sonic's soul flying up with a halo and going to heaven. Then Scott shot it down, wrecking its chances of a good afterlife.

"Haha! No one could survive a fall like that!" Scott laughed obliviously. He then flew away. Is this the end of our cute female heroines that our author probably has some sort of secret love for? Probably not, but you'd better keep reading anyway!


End file.
